


Never Leave Your Side

by mithrel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, F/M, Pillow Fights, Podfic Welcome, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is our wedding night, technically.  What d’you want to do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Your Side

The crack in the universe had been sealed, the Doctor was back, and the TARDIS was in the vortex.

Amy and Rory had been given a new room, out of respect for their “change in status.”

Amy bounced slightly on the bed, trying it out. “This is our wedding night, technically,” she said to Rory, still not quite able to believe they were married after everything that had happened. “What d’you want to do?”

Rory shrugged, from where he was examining something that might be a closet, but then again might be an interdimensional gateway, you never knew with the TARDIS. “I’m knackered, actually. Thought I’d turn in early.”

“Oi!” Amy complained, grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing it at him.

He grinned at her, then picked up the pillow and tossed it back in her face.

And then they were running about the room, pillows flying through the air. They really should have broken under the abuse, but apparently they were made of some alien fiber that didn’t collapse like regular pillows would.

Amy was briefly concerned about her wedding dress, but then decided it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t be using it again, ever. She wouldn’t need to.

Rory backed her into a corner and started whacking her about the head. Amy covered her head, dropping her own pillow.

Time to change tactics. She grabbed hold of Rory and kissed him.

He kissed back almost immediately, dropping his own pillow to put a hand behind her neck. When they pulled apart he whispered, “I’ve been waiting for this for more than two thousand years. D’you _really_ think I want to turn in early?”

It hit her then, everything they’d been through, all the peril, all the danger. She’d come so close to losing him, _had_ lost him. It was a miracle she’d got him back.

She kissed him again, slowly this time, reassuring herself he was really here. She didn’t know why she’d thought she was in love with the Doctor…well, that wasn’t quite true. He swept through places like a storm, and you couldn’t help being carried along in his wake. But loving the Doctor would be like loving a supernova–it would burn you alive, and leave nothing behind, not even ashes.

But Rory was here. He was here, and he was human, and he was _hers._ It didn’t matter that he was a Nestene duplicate; he had all of Rory’s memories, all his emotions. He _was_ Rory.

Rory guided her back toward the bed, pressing her down onto it, then looked at the wedding dress in bewilderment. She laughed and sat up, moving to the space he’d been examining earlier (it _was_ a closet) and taking the dress off. She hung it up and turned around.

She saw him swallow as he looked at her, and stumble as he went to sit on the bed and take his own clothes off. She smiled. That was Rory. Slightly clumsy, not always quick on the uptake, but incredibly loyal and chivalrous.

Once he was out of his clothes he came over to her and stroked a hand down her cheek, smiling. “Amy Pond,” he breathed.

“Williams now,” she corrected him.

He gave her a crooked smile. “Thought I was taking your name.”

She grinned. “If you like.”

He laughed and pressed her back down onto the bed.

She had a moment to wonder how exact the duplication was, whether she could get pregnant. Whether she _wanted_ to get pregnant. But, looking at him, she decided it didn’t matter. Whatever happened, they’d deal with it. They’d dealt with the universe nearly ending, after all. A baby wouldn’t be that complicated in comparison.


End file.
